TDICamps:Tournaments
Mario Kart hey guys!, so i just recently announced a Mario Kart tournament, but after seeing how many of you have talked about having an Mario Kart 7 and a Mario Kart 8 tournament i've decided to make two seperate tournaments so more people can join in on the fun!, this is where brackets and whatnot will be placed as soon as the tournaments have been prepared and matchups are confirmed, so pretty soon, this page will be filled with all the information you need if you're participating!, good luck to everyone involved and let's all gang up on Matt!, may the best male or female user win! ~ Blaze it's been officially decided that the Mario Kart 7 tournament shall take place next Saturday on the 18th April while the Mario Kart 8 tournament will be taking place the Saturday after next week on the 25th April, since you guys are usually all free on Saturdays XD, if anyone wants to comment on this then please, speak now or forever hold you're peace XD ~ Blaze Mario Kart 7 participants ~ Phyneo (Mario), WelshGirlAmber (Metal Mario), TrentFan (Mario), AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (Lakitu or Luigi), Blake Megido (Rosalina), Tikkibikki (???), Laugh in the Haze! (Yoshi), Loenev (Peach), Ifraid (Toad), BlazeHead 51 (Wario) Mario Kart 8 participants ~ Loenev (Toadette), CaptainSparklez13 (Luigi), Chase555 (Koopa Troopa), DerpyandDawn (Rosalina), XrosHearts (Luigi), Laugh in the Haze! (Iggy), AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (Lemmy or one of the baby characters), BlazeHead 51 (Waluigi), Ifraid (Baby Luigi) (in professor farnsworth voice) good news everyone!, the brackets for the tournament have been decided!, they shall be here on the tournaments page tomorrow!, so keep you're eyes on this page to see who you're up against! ~ Blaze apologies guys, the ACTUAL dates for the races are the 18th April for the MK7 tournament and the 25th April for the MK8 tournament, i'm sorry for confusing you guys, i'm a massive idiot. XD ~ Blaze sorry guys, the brackets won't actually be up until tomorrow night at the latest, i've been busy as hell over these past couple of days so i'll do my best to get them up as soon as i've got more free time. :) ~ Blaze OK guys, there shall be no bracket but up here since i couldn't find a good enough website to create one, but i do have you're matches ready to announce!, but first, here is how things are gonna work... originally i had a much more complicated method of doing this thing, but i decided to stick with the more simple one, since as many of you probably know, i struggle with complicated things XDD so anyway, for the first round of the MK7 tournament, you'll be divided into four groups of two, the two players racing in a match will have a simple three lap race around a random course, the two racers shall race in three rounds to determine who moves on to the next round, once every group has done this then we'll move onto the next round, where the winners of their first matches will face each other, so in more simple terms, the four winners from the four matchups shall move onto the next round, then the two semi-finalists will have three rounds again to determine who moves onto the final, and once we get two winners out of the two seperate matchups, then we'll have the final race, the two remaining racers will have an epic five match race to determine who is crowned the winner!! so i've used an online shuffler and i've gotten the confirmed matchups for the MK7 tournament!, below are the matchups that will take place!, i was seriously debating on if i should do this or not since you guys might not trust me, but this is 100% true. this is the website i shuffled the racers up in if some people don't believe me.☀http://onlinetexttools.com/Randomize-Shuffle-List-of-Items.html OK, so here are the matchups for the MK7 tournament!, good luck and may the best racer win!! Phyneo (Mario) vs. TrentFan (Mario) Blake Megido (Rosalina) vs. Ifraid (Toad) WelshGirlAmber (Metal Mario) vs. Laugh in the Haze! (Yoshi) AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (Lakitu or Luigi) vs. Loenev (Peach) BlazeHead 51 (Wario) vs. Tikkibikki (???) OK, because everyone is suddenly cancelling on the day of the tournament, the MK7 tournament is being postponed, sorry guys. :( ~ Blaze Category:Community